Volver a ser lo que se era
by Maiga
Summary: Tal vez los capítulos sean cortos, pero divido la historia por ideas no por extensión. Espero que os guste.
1. Lo primero es verse

Capítulo 1:  
  
Harry Potter seguía despierto. Era su cumpleaños y cumplía diecisiete años. También le quedaba un curso para dejar Hogwarts. Pero, ¿luego qué haría? Se preguntaba constantemente. Seguir con los Dursley(unos muggles insoportables, ni loco) pero aunque Ron le había dicho que se fuera con ellos, no se decidía, no podría vivir tan cerca de la persona que más amaba( sí, a Ginny) porque sabía que ella le apreciaba, pero el aprecio no es lo único para que haya amor entre dos personas. Deseaba apagar el sonido de su llanto entre las sábanas, pero vio en la lejanía unas sombras que se dirigían a él y decidió esperarlas .  
  
Las lechuzas llegaron y eran cuatro. Hedwing estaba entre ellas. Pesadamente les desató los paquetes. Pero ni un picotazo cariñoso de su lechuza, le alegró algo. Dos de las lechuzas después de un sorbo de agua, se marcharon volando, y Hedwing imitó la pomposidad de las lechuzas. Esto si hizo sonreír a Harry.  
  
Cogió primero el paquete que parecía ser el de Ron. En una tarjeta ponía:  
  
" A ver si te vienes a la Madriguera, ¿eh? Que por aquí te echamos de menos. Aunque esto parece un campo de batalla, porque los continuos experimentos de mis hermanos son horribles. No sé como no los ha echado mi madre de nuestra casa ya. Espero que te guste el regalo.  
  
RON WEASLEY  
  
PD: El otro día mis padres estuvieron hablando de ti, sobre algo del Ministerio. Cuando pegué la oreja, mi madre me pilló y casi me las arranca. ¿Sabes algo?"  
  
Harry se quedó sorprendido.¿De qué hablarían? Espero que no sea de nada malo, porque de lo que hablaron en tercero no era nada bueno( por lo menos al principio). Decidió abrir el regalo. Era una pluma y te venía una nota:  
  
"Es una pluma como la de Rita Skeeter. Con ella podemos reírnos un poco. Son unas experimentales de mis hermanos. Son cachondas, pero si explotan no es culpa mía(NO TIENEN GARANTÍA).  
  
RON  
  
Se rió. Ron siempre se preocupaba por él. La dejó a un lado y cogió otro de los paquetes. Era el de Hermione. Había tarjeta adjunta(que fino me ha quedado, ¿eh?):  
  
"Ron me ha contado lo de la conversación entre sus padres.¿Algo malo es? Estoy preocupada. Espero que tus tíos no te estén maltratando.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER"  
  
Cogió el paquete y lo abrió, era un libro de quiddich, chulísimo. Cuando la viera le daría un pedazo de beso.  
  
Esta vez cogió el de Hagrid. La nota era muy rara:  
  
"Tienes una suerte impresionante. Ya te enterarás por qué.  
  
R. HAGRID"  
  
Sabía que todo estaba relacionado. Pero ¿qué era aquello que todos sabían algo y él nada?  
  
Abrió el paquete y era un libro normal (no te mordía, por ejemplo) sobre dragones. Además venía(adjuntar ya suena repetitivo) la carta de Hogwarts. Ya la abriría más tarde. Por fin decidió abrir la de Sirius, ponía:  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños. Te voy a dar un consejo: si te ofrecen algo, acéptalo. No puedo decirte más. Sirius."  
  
Todos estaban con misterios. Mientras se ponía furioso abrió el regalo de Sirius, era una caja egipcia, para la varita, pero ni se fijó en ella. Decidió dormir pero con muy mala gana.  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
Se despertó porque Tía Petunia lo zarandeaba. Tenía una expresión de temor o algo así.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas.  
  
-Ven conmigo. Tienes visita.  
  
Se puso unos pantalones rápidamente y la siguió. Sospechaba que algo tenía que ver los misterios de la carta con esa visita. Bajó y entró en el salón. Tanto sus tíos como su primo (un gordinflón) estaban sentados. Pero había una mujer que se encontraba de pie, mirando atentamente las fotografías de la chimenea. Estuvo varios minutos absorta con las fotografías, hasta que dijo:  
  
-¿No tenéis ninguna de Harry?  
  
-No- dijo Petunia con una voz muy flojita.  
  
-¿Por qué?- dijo ella esta vez mirando a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, por que...  
  
- Déjelo, lo sé, por la misma razón de que Harry viva tan bien aquí, ¿verdad?  
  
- Bueno...  
  
La mujer, ya no echando cuenta a Tía Petunia se dirigió a Harry:  
  
- Soy Maiga Griffindor de la Rosa. Soy tu madrina. Era la mejor amiga de tus padres.  
  
- ¿¡Sí!'  
  
- Si, lo soy. He venido para ser tu tutora. Ya sé que un poco tarde, pero antes no tenía permiso para serlo. Aunque si quieres, te puedes quedar con tus maravillosos tíos.-dijo con un tono irónico suavemente marcado.  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiii-dijo rápidamente.  
  
Ella sonrió. Su sonrisa era cálida y su mirada atenta. No parecía ni una muggle ni una maga por su forma de comportarte. Era elegante y bastante guapa:  
  
- Entonces señores Dursley firmen aquí- señalando un contrato mágico de adopción. –Harry, ve a por tus cosas. Nos iremos inmediatamente.  
  
Harry corrió a coger las pocas cosas que tenía en su cuarto. Bajó todo lo rápido que pudo.  
  
(Nota de la autora): Todo tiene un por qué. De todas formas si tenéis ideas rewies. 


	2. Conociendo

La despedida fue poco emotiva. Los Dursley muy contentos se despidieron con una gran sonrisa. Harry ni siquiera los miró. Maiga los miraba sorprendida.  
  
- Harry, vamonos anda.  
  
Él asintió y la siguió dispuesto a salir de allí. Ella se dirigió llevando el baúl, como si fuera una pluma, a un Land Rover. Él la siguió con una sensación extraña en el estómago, no felicidad, sino algo mayor.  
  
-Dile adiós a esto.- le dijo.  
  
-Adiós.-dijo él secamente.  
  
Arrancó nada más despedirse. Conducía muy rápidamente y le daba algo de miedo, porque una cosa es ir en escoba y otra es ir en un coche que no lo llevas tú. Ella al ver que estaba muy callado, para romper el hielo, le dijo:  
  
-Bonita lechuza, Hedwing,¿no?  
  
-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Ella me lo ha dicho. Conozco a los animales. Soy un animago.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Si, uno de los pocos de este siglo. Por eso Mc Gonagall me eligió para el trabajo.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Mc Gonagall se ha retirado y me ha elegido a mí como sucesora tanto dando clases como en la jefatura de Griffindor. Desde siempre tuve una buena relación con ella. Era hablar con un igual.  
  
- ¿Y en qué te conviertes?  
  
- En halcón. Me encanta, vuelo por doquier con tranquilidad. Pero en bosques muggles no, ya me han disparado un par de veces. Son unos bárbaros, con esas cosas.  
  
  
  
Harry se quedó entonces callado y miró algo cabizbajo. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato :  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?  
  
-Nada... bueno, ... ¿por qué no has venido antes?  
  
- Harry...-dijo sin dejar de mirar la carretera-No me dejaron. Muchas veces lo pedí al Ministerio, pero me decían: "Lo siento Maiga, pero no puede ser"- dijo imitando una voz masculina.- No me dejaron, porque decían que estaba perturbada por la muerte de mi padre y la de los tuyos. Me han dejado este año, justo un año antes de que te puedas valer por ti solo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca,¿no?  
  
Él sonrió. Sabía que por un verano podría ser feliz. Miró a los asientos de atrás y vio unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, cogió una y se la comió, y vio la estampita, era de Maiga.  
  
- Maiga sales en una estampita de las de las ranas.  
  
- Si, ya lo sé. ¿Qué pone? Nunca las había visto, me lo habían dicho los fabricantes.  
  
- Maiga G. de la Rosa. Se le dio la Orden de Merlín Primera clase, por salvar a un grupo turístico mago, de un gran dragón, cuando fueron a un bosque lleno de ruinas magas, en Austria. Su naturaleza es diferente y es una gran maga.  
  
- Lo de gran maga es una exageración. Soy buena, pero sólo eso. Cambiando de tema, nuestra casa está en pleno callejón Diagon, a donde llegaremos dentro de un rato.  
  
-¿En Diagon?  
  
- Sí, era una casita que tenía mi abuela, es muy confortable. Creo que te gustará. Otra cosa, fui a ver a la Señora Wesley, le dije que mandara a su hijo, y vendrá la semana que viene.  
  
-Esto es maravilloso, Maiga. Estoy cansado-dijo bostezando- me voy a dormir. 


	3. Diagon

Capítulo 2:  
  
Se despertó en un cuarto extraño. El baúl se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Se levantó y observó el cuarto. Todo estaba puesto como si fuera él quien lo hubiera puesto. Incluso en un momento dudó si lo había ordenado él. Miró por la ventana y vio el bullicio que caracterizaba a Diagon. Sonrió feliz a la idea de una vida sin los Dursley. Por primera vez se percató en una foto que había en la mesita de noche. Estaban en parejas, sus padres y Sirius y Maiga.  
  
Estaban todos muy jóvenes. Bueno, Maiga seguía casi igual. "Qué bien se conserva". Pensó también que podía haber sido novia de su padrino. Decidió ver a Maiga, cada vez sentía más deseos de hablar con ella.  
  
La encontró sentada leyendo el Profeta. Nada más entrar, ella dejó el periódico y le dijo:  
  
-Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Bien, algo somnoliento. ¿Por qué no me despertaste al llegar?  
  
-Porque estabas tan guapo dormido. Aunque no sé como no te despertaste. Te tuve que llevar con magia y había mucha gente. Y eso que estuve por tu cuarto ordenando. Eres un lironcete.  
  
- Gracias, Maiga.  
  
- ¿A qué no sabes que tienda está al lado de nuestra casa? Es mi preferida. Ve, yo te preparo el desayuno mientras.  
  
Fue corriendo, con sospechas de saber que tienda era, era la de QUIDDICH, de la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo entero. Entró con el corazón desbocado por la emoción del momento. Había en la mesa un zumo de naranja y un pastel.  
  
- El mejor desayuno en semanas, Maiga, que como.  
  
- Gracias, me vas a poner colorada.- dijo mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.  
  
- Maiga, esa foto que me has puesto.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
- Tú con Sirius Black...  
  
-Sí, en esa época éramos novios. Era de la época del colegio. Uno de los últimos años.  
  
- ¿Y por qué cortasteis?  
  
- Bueno, discutimos y ... tu me entiendes, cosas de mayores- dijo escondiéndose en el periódico.- Mejor dejemos el tema.  
  
-Vale- dijo Harry comprendiendo que le costaba hablar del tema.  
  
Pasaron unas semanas felices. Ron fue a pasar unos días antes de que fuera su familia. Era para él la vida muy feliz. Tenía todo, amigos, familia(algo pequeña, sí) una casa en una parte nada muggle. Era feliz. Cuando vino Hermione, la felicidad se hizo más completa, porque tenía a su mejor amiga dándole consejos preocupada por él (éste es un rasgo básico de su personalidad). Simplemente era muy feliz. Bueno, sería perfecto, si pudiera estar con Ginny...  
  
  
  
Por una vez en esos últimos años no quería ir al colegio. Estaba en su ambiente allí. Aunque sabía que Maiga le guardaba algún secreto. Además, parecía que le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos. Cuando él la abrazaba, ella le abrazaba con unos movimientos torpes. Pero era sincera y cariñosa con él. Le estaba dando todo el cariño que le hacía falta.  
  
Por lo visto era buena amiga de Hagrid, por eso lo de la carta.  
  
  
  
Un día muy temprano Harry se puso a pasear por el callejón. Hacía un día muy bueno, algo fresco sí. Estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando alguien lleno de trapos  
  
le cogió del brazo y le obligó a entrar en un callejón sin salida. Intentó coger la varita, pero el extraño le dijo:  
  
- Soy Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ya tranquiliza  
  
- He venido para saber como te encuentras y para ver a una persona.  
  
- ¿A Maiga?  
  
-Sí... ¡no! Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Es lógico si fue una vieja amiga o algo más que eso.  
  
- Te lo ha contado. Mira Harry, no le cuentes a ella jamás, lo que voy a decirte.  
  
- Vale, te lo prometo.  
  
- Sigo enamorado de ella. Llevo muchos años intentando no pensar en ella, pero pensaba y me ponía más furioso, no poder hacer nada por vengarte a ti y a ella. Bueno,¿cómo estás?  
  
- Muy bien, me encuentro contento aquí.  
  
-¿Y ella?  
  
- Bien, me parece que lo ha pasado mal. También me esconde algo, estoy seguro.  
  
-¿No te lo ha contado?  
  
-No, por lo que parece no.  
  
- Ella es la única que tiene derecho a contártelo, así que a mí no m preguntes.  
  
Miró a Sirius. Nuca había visto en él esa mirada tan melancólica.  
  
- Harry, me voy. Debo ir ya a Hogsmeade. Nos veremos en la gruta. Adiós.  
  
Harry le cogió del brazo intentando detenerle:  
  
-¿No vas a verla?  
  
- Ya la vi- dijo él sonriendo- La vi cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy guapa, como siempre. Adiós. Dale un abrazo, yo imaginaré que habré sido yo.  
  
Y se fue. Dejó a Harry pensativo. Todo estaba trastocado para él. Estaba sabiendo cosas  
  
que nunca hubiera pensado que podrían ser de sus seres queridos.  
  
A Maiga le encantaba pasear, andar sin que nadie se fijara en ella, siendo una más en la masa de personas que había por allí. Pero hoy era diferente, sentía que alguien la observaba. En ese momento supo de donde venia la mirada. Miró a los ojos del extraño y supo que era Sirius. Lentamente se acercó a él. Éste no hacía ademán de moverse.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-He venido a ver a Harry. Ya le he visto, y ahora quería verte a ti.  
  
-Vete, por favor. Alguien podría reconocerte. No es nada seguro.  
  
- Maiga, gracias por salvar a Harry de los Dursley.  
  
-Llevo intentándolo desde hace años. Pero no querían porque creían que estaba perturbada. Porque dije que eras inocente.  
  
-Maiga, ten cuidado. Estamos en un guerra. Tú eres lo que nos hace falta, pero Voldemort te odia demasiado.  
  
- Gracias. Vete por favor, alguien podría verte. Adiós.- dijo marchándose ella.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Cuando ella desapareció, él susurró, "Te quiero"  
  
  
  
  
  
- Harry, no puedo ir contigo al Andén. Tengo que hacer algo muy importante.  
  
- ¿El qué debes de hacer?  
  
-Iré a San Mungo. Debo ver a mi madre.  
  
-¿ A tú madre?  
  
- Sí. Ella no murió hace años como mi padre, a ella la torturaron- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Ahora está en un estado de shock. A veces piensa con normalidad, pocas veces. Y parece que quiere hablar conmigo- dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas.  
  
Estaba muy tristona, y seria. Harry la veía muy seria vistiendo, y llevaba el pelo recogido. Levaba algo muy extraño en cada oreja. Como unas funditas, pero eran joyas. Sabía que ese detalle tenía algo que ver con lo que le escondía.  
  
-Bueno, da igual. Iré con Ron. Casi siempre voy con él.-dijo sonriéndole para haber si así se olvidaba un poco ella del asunto.  
  
- Ya sé que decírtelo el mismo día, pero es que recibí la lechuza esta mañana.  
  
- No te preocupes. De verdad no pasa nada.  
  
- Es que quería ir contigo. Bueno, vete al Caldero Chorreante. Los Weasley te esperan allí. Adiós, cariño.  
  
Ella se fue por la chimenea pasando el fuego y diciendo el destino. Harry cogió sus cosa y se encaminó al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
  
  
Hospital San Mungo  
  
Odiaba aquel sitio. Lleno de gritos y alaridos. Le ponía la piel de gallina, el de acabar allí. Casi todos eran víctimas de los Death-Eaters. Incluso su madre.  
  
El doctor Sinoué rápidamente la recibió.  
  
-Señora de la Rosa. Su madre le espera.  
  
Ella le siguió por el laberinto de habitaciones. Oía los grito y lamentos por doquier. Deseó irse, pero no debía. Llegó a la habitación de su madre. Entró y la vio sentada. Estaba delgada y demacrada, más de lo que estaba unos meses antes. Su porte distinguido había desaparecido. Su mirada estaba hueca, no como antes, que era cariñosa y dulce. Luchó contra las lágrimas. Esperó a que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. De pronto le miró y le sonrió:  
  
-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo levantándose.  
  
-Vengo a verte, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.  
  
-¡Ah sí! Quería decirte..., déjame pensar..., ya recuerdo, acuérdate de llevar siempre las funditas. Tu padre siempre te lo decía. Podrías ser descubierta.  
  
-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes.  
  
-Otra cosita-hablando ya con un tono más serio- Tuve un sueño extraño, muy extraño. Estabas en Hogwarts y te pasaba algo.  
  
-¿El qué mamá?  
  
Su madre cerró los ojos y se sentó. Estuvo callada un buen rato. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le preguntó:  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
Maiga se desesperó.¿Por qué le pasaba eso a su madre?  
  
-Soy alguien que te quiere mucho. Adiós, Lenya.  
  
Se marchó. Corrió hacia fuera del hospital. Y se escondió fuera. Lloró como nunca había llorado.  
  
Sabía que Voldemort(ella se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre) se reía de su familia. Era la venganza a los Griffindor. Pero ella no estaba en casa. A su padre lo mataron de una forma no mágica. Le dispararon muchas flechas envenenadas. Con anema, un veneno malísimo. Se daba en Pociones en último año y su cura, por supuesto. Pero para su padre no sirvió. Y a su madre la torturaron por ser descendiente de Griffindor. Una venganza.  
  
Decidió volver, en Hogwarts la esperaban.  
  
  
  
Para:  
  
-Diel: gracias, por lo de las frutas y verduras, me encanta. A tus preguntas se contestarán poco a poco. Algunas ya están. Sigue escribiendo.  
  
-Tinuviel: me gusta que te guste. El cemento lo venden muy barato por aquí, te lo mandaré en un correo.  
  
-Lucil: Eran cortos porque no encontraba el segundo capítulo.  
  
-Paulika: No es una mortífaga. Lo de estar apagado es verdad, pero no soy Rowling(por ahora,) PEGOTE!!!!!!!!! 


	4. En el colegio

En este capítulo los protagonistas son Maiga y ...  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
------------------  
  
Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería  
  
Maiga  
  
-----------  
  
Todo iba como siempre. Bueno, no. Ese año había muchos cambios. Snape ya era profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sorprendentemente, el de Pociones, era ... ¡Lupin! Cuando Harry le vio se contentó un montón, porque era uno de los mejores profesores que había tenido, por no decir el mejor. Y Snape también era subdirector."Lo que me queda"pensó Harry. Se celebró la prueba, y no apareció Maiga. Empezó la cena y tampoco vino. Muchos griffindors estaban nerviosos por ver a su jefa, a la que solo la habían visto en los cromos de las ranas, que casi todos coleccionaban.  
  
Cuando pasó un buen rato esperando Dumblendore dijo:  
  
-Por razones, que no pienso nombrar, la jefa de griffindor no os será presentada hasta mañana. Así que, prefectos, llevaros a los alumnos a sus cuartos.  
  
Mucha gente(griffindors) estaban decepcionados, pero también soñolientos así que no se quejaron, y se fueron a sus cuartos sin rechistar.  
  
Maiga estaba muy nerviosa. Aunque sabía que ya no vería a los alumnos por su tardanza, volvería a ver Hogwarts, el escenario de los años más felices de su vida. Nada más estar delante de la puerta, le dieron la bienvenida. Todos los profesores fueron a saludarla. Todos estaban allí, incluso él. Le dieron la mano como bienvenida, pero cuando él se la dio su corazón se desbocó, y sólo pudo decirle:  
  
-Encantada de verle, Profesor Snape.  
  
Sabía que había sonado algo seco, pero ¿cómo se debía portar con él, después de todo lo pasado? Dumblendore fue el último en saludarla, pero eso no le impidió en llevársela inmediatamente de a su despacho. Ya en él, le hizo sentarse en un sillón. Después de sentarse él, le dijo:  
  
-Maiga, ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-No, gracias. Lo siento por faltar pero me entretení en San Mungo.  
  
-No te preocupes, es normal, sabía que algo tardarías. ¿Cómo está tu madre?  
  
-Regular tirando para mal. Está empeorando por momentos y yo no puedo hacer nada.  
  
-Maiga, puedes hacer mucho. Siento decir que lo de tu madre no tiene remedio. Pero puedes ayudar a que no ocurra a nadie lo que a ti te pasa. No parece muy satisfactorio, pero puede ser tu cometido, o uno de ellos.  
  
-Gracias, Albus.- se calló un momento, como para recuperar una compostura perdida.-Vi a Sirius en Diagon.  
  
- Viene hacia aquí seguramente.  
  
-Sí, y menos mal que se pudo escapar. No sé como pudo aguantar allí.  
  
-Sabes bien por que. Por Colagusano y por ti, pero por cada uno por cosas muy diferentes.  
  
Ella le miró con cierta melancolía. Se levantó y suavemente dijo:  
  
-Yo le amé una vez. Ahora solo le quiero, es mi mejor amigo. Yo amo a otra persona, pero sé que él ya no siente nada por mí. Buenas noches Albus, necesito pensar. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente.  
  
-Buenas noches Maiga.-dijo con un bostezo.  
  
  
  
El castillo estaba semiluminado. Decidió dar un paseo por él, ahora era profesora y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Paseó por los pasillos observando a los personajes de los cuadros medio dormidos. Entró en la biblioteca, vacía de los murmullos para llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria. Observó a una de las mejores bibliotecas, con un finis Africae propio (la sección prohibida), en la que más de una vez había entrado y visto los libros. La gata, por llamarla de una forma agradable, se le cruzó por su camino y le miró desafiante , pero sabía que no podía hacerle nada. Decidió volver por el mismo camino, pero tuvo que dar rodeos para no encontrarse cara a cara con Snape, y sabía que le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo el de vivir tan cerca suya, pero debía conseguirlo. Llegó a su dormitorio, todavía tenía que deshacer las maletas. Suspiró, porque deseaba descansar. Pero decidió sacar lo que necesitaba para las clases y se durmió.  
  
  
  
Primer día  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Se despertó por una pesadilla, era algo muy barroco y confuso, estaba todo muy oscuro. No recordaba nada él, y cuanto mayor era su intento de recordar, todo se volvía más nubloso. Decidió ponerse ropa de colores grisáceos claros. Estaba algo nerviosa, como una chiquilla . Salió de su habitación, sabiendo que aún quedaba un buen rato hasta que los alumnos se dirigieran al comedor. Pero a ella le gustaba dar paseos sola, acompañada de su íntima amiga, la soledad.  
  
  
  
Cuando vio que era una buena idea el irse al comedor, se encaminó hacia allí. Cundo llegó al comedor, ya estaban todos los alumnos y profesores, eso sí, de pie y hablando. Cuando ella entró, se callaron y se sentaron(menos lo de Slytherin, que tardaron mucho más tiempo para dar el cante). Eso le hizo sentirse algo incómoda, pero intentando no mostrar su fastidio, se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, para sentarse. Cuando llegó, Dumblendore se levantó y no permitió que se sentara:  
  
-Jóvenes alumnos, da igual de que casa seáis, os presento a la nueva jefa de Griffindor y profesora de Transformaciones.-cuando dijo primero, los Griffindors se pusieron a aplaudir y a vitorear. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo:  
  
-Gracias por esta bienvenida. Espero que no tengamos nunca problemas entre nosotros. Por mi parte no habrá. –los griffindors volvieron a aplaudir, y los Slytherin hicieron muecas de desagrado, y Malfoy se puso a imitarla. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no le atribuyó importancia. Se sentó y así empezó el desayuno.  
  
  
  
Al rato llegó el correo. Una hermosa lechuza oscura dejó un grueso pergamino en sus brazos. Cuando leyó la carta, sintió una gran punzada, era de Sirius, y era la carta más bonita que había leído, y eso le dejó en la desesperación, porque ella ya no era la misma que amaba a Sirius. Cuando levantó la vista, sintió que alguien le miraba y decidió enfrentarse a esa mirada. Era Snape y le miraba con aquella melancolía que le dedicó la última vez que le vio. Ella le aguantó la mirada, pero se cansó y se marchó, sin mirar a nadie, a clase.  
  
  
  
Por culpa de esa mirada recordó la última vez que le vio, el día que más le necesitaba, el día en que descubrió que sus padres habían muerto. Ella había estado el día anterior con él, todo el día y lo había pasado estupendamente, pero cuando vio a sus padres muertos, se sintió fatal y deseó morir. Y cuando más le necesitó más le defraudó él, y entonces sí que murió, y pudo resucitar, pero pagando demasiado caro, pagando algo tan caro que hizo que se quedara ella con una única cosa, la cosa más pobre que se puede tener: LA SOLEDAD.  
  
  
  
Snape  
  
----------  
  
Era su primer año como subdirector y profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Una misión suya ese año era el de poner a los nuevos alumnos el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ese año era bueno, porque tenía lo que deseaba. Aunque Lupin era otra vez profesor, pero le daba igual estar con él. Le importaba más que Maiga estuviera allí. Pero no había llegado aún, y eso le ponía nervioso. Terminó la cena y no apareció. La gente esperó, pero Dumblendore les mandó a los cuartos. Cuando todos los profesores se iban a marchar a sus cuartos, un elfo doméstico se acercó al director y le dijo que Maiga estaba llegando a la puerta. Abrieron las puertas y allí estaba. Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Cuando fue a saludarla ella se portó de una forma muy fría. Normal, había pasado muchas cosas entre ellos. Deseaba hablar con ella, pero se la llevó Dumblendore a su despacho. Todos los profesores se fueron, y los elfos domésticos hicieron disminuir las luces, y él se quedó esperando. Tras un rato esperando, decidió sentarse tras una columna, en un lugar oscuro. Tras otro rato, por fin salió ella. Iba a acercarse a ella, pero se paró, no sabía porque, pero sabía que no era conveniente, el de hablarle en ese momento. Decidió patrullar por el castillo, esa noche no quería dormir. Patrulló por todo el castillo, y no vio ninguna vez a Maiga, y sospechó que le evitaba. Empezó a sentirse fatal, le quería un montón, pero sabía que lo suyo era imposible. Se reprimió las lágrimas, y siguió caminado.  
  
  
  
Snape estaba ya en el comedor cuando ella llegó. Todos se callaron y se sentaron, incluso él, como si fuera por un resorte. Ella siguió hacia delante. Cuando Dumblendore la presentó, toda la mesa griffindor aplaudió y vitoreó. Se fijó que se había sonrojado, y había puesto un gesto de vergüenza que conocía muy bien. Cuando dijo ella unas palabras, volvieron a aplaudir, y sus slytherin hicieron muecas de desagrado, y le comprendió, porque él habría hecho lo mismo, pero le repateaba por igual, pero no les llamaría la atención, nunca lo hacía. Cuando llegó el correo, vio que ella recibía una carta. Ella cuando terminó de leer la carta le miró, y vio como su bella mirada se estaba quebrando. Entonces se marchó y él vio como se marchaba la única persona que había amado.  
  
  
  
Galatea : Espero que te guste.  
  
Lira: No tengo tiempo.  
  
Nimbrother: A ver si nos cambiamos el nombre.  
  
Irene: JIJIJI  
  
A las demás espero que os guste. 


	5. La carta

Este capítulo lo he escrito, porque Diel quería saber que ponía la carta. Ya tenía el siguiente, pero me ha parecido buena idea el de escribirlo. Tal vez sea un poco repetido y rollo, pero la carta de amor no es para vosotros sino para Maiga.  
  
Capítulo 5 ----------------------  
  
La carta de Sirius  
  
Mi querido amor:  
  
Ya sé que desde hace mucho tiempo, nosotros no somos lo que éramos. Hemos cambiado, y aunque yo siempre he ver como cambiábamos juntos, y por una decisión tuya no ha podido ser. No te reprocho nada, pero eso no significa que no haya deseado durante todo este tiempo , una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que sé que no me darás. Pero sueño con ella, sí, con una bonita fantasía, que tal vez no desee alguna vez descubrir, porque tengo miedo de ver lo que pasaría. Eres la persona a la que más he amado, y a la que amaré. Cuando aquel día me dijiste, que ya no podías seguir conmigo, me sentí tan débil como un cristal, que estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero que se quebró cuando descubrió a quien preferías: a Snape. Sabía que pasaba algo, antes de que cortaras, pero no me imaginaba que pensaras en el como en una época pensaste en mí. Uno de los peores momentos que he pasado, fue cuando descubrí que alguien que odiaba, era dueño del corazón que cobijaba el mío. Lloré muchas noches, y aunque lo intentaban, nuestros amigos no pudieron encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir mejor: porque no había nada en realidad. Lo único que sé ahora, es que te sigo queriendo y que solo viviré por ti Te quiero, y siempre te querré. Mi amor por ti me ha salvado de caer en la desesperación, en Azkaban. Pero llegó un día en que supe el que no volvería a estar entre tus brazos, lo que hizo que me sumergiera en una gran tristeza. Y me obsesioné más todavía en Colagusano, el asesino de James y Lily, y por el que me encerraron. Maiga eres el ser más maravilloso que existe. Tu sonrisa me hacía sentir que era dichoso, y me hacia olvidar todos los problemas que tuviera.  
  
He logrado averiguar que le hice aquella broma, porque erais buenísimos amigos. Eras amiga del repelente Snape, y eso me hacía sentir mal, porque yo sabía que al principio os peleabais mucho, pero de repente erais amigos. Se que fue, al fin y al cabo, por celos, Por culpa de los celos, podría haberle matado, y ahora sé que eso te hubiera matado. Pero eso no lo supe entonces, y no supe el daño que te hacía, y que me hacia a mí. No sé si me perdonarás alguna vez, pero inténtalo.  
  
Cuando me dijeron que querías a Snape, me sentí ultrajado, por dos razones, primero porque pensaba que volveríamos juntos, y segundo, porque deseaba saberlo por ti. Sé que no soy quien para pedirte tal cosa. Sólo te quiero y necesito verte, tocarte, y mirar en tus bellos ojos, ver en tus ojos un gran bosque, lleno de sabiduría, mayor que la de tu amado Bosque Olvidado, mayor que la de muchos de tus grandes antepasados, de ambas razas. Necesito escucharte melodiosa voz cantando en tu suave idioma. Verte leyendo absorta en tus pensamientos. Volver a reírnos a carcajadas, como cuando conseguimos que James y Lily salieron juntos. Volver a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y ver como se nos va la cabeza bromeando. Poder mirarte, y que me vengas diciendo que te pone nerviosa el mirarte fijamente. Discutir contigo, por llevarte la contraria queriendo. Buscar en tu silencio (raro en ti) tus pensamientos. Jugar al ajedrez, y que me ganes o me dejes ganar. Lo único que necesito, es vivir mi vida contigo. Pero no sé para que te pido esto, si no me lo concederás. Pero fuiste la única que confiaste en mí, desde que te dije que yo no ayudé a Voldemort. Fuiste la que con unas dulces palabras, me dio confianza y valor ante la muerte que desprende Azkaban. Me diste el mejor regalo que alguien puede dar a otra. No sé si lo hiciste por esa razón o porque te salió de forma natural. Tragaste tus lágrimas por James y Lily, y me ayudaste a que volviera a ser yo, y sé que pagaste un gran precio, el tragar tus sentimientos una vez más; el de ser una loca ante los demás, y el de sumergirte en la soledad. Cuando Snape te dejó, desee pedirle que no fuera tan necio, que no despreciase a un alma tan pura como la tuya, al ser más complejo que he conocido. A alguien amable, agradable, cauto, rápido de pensamientos, alguien que a veces puede ser testaruda, cabezota, celos e impertinente. Con un encanto casi divino. Alguien imprescindible, alguien que puede ser a la vez orgullosa y nada orgullosa.  
  
Te debo pedir una cosa: gracias, por Harry, por sacarle de allí, de esa casa muggle, que era su prisión. Tú eras su única familia, pero decidieron que no podía estar contigo, por la teórica falta de razón, por creer que yo era inocente. Un pensamiento que no permitió que no pudieras estar con Harry.  
  
A veces creo que soy un tonto, por pensar en estas tonterías, pero el solo escribirlas me deja más feliz. Normalmente no te hubiera mandado esta carta, pero creo que sería mejor confiarte mis pensamientos, por lo buena amiga que eres.  
  
Debes saber que siempre estaré ahí, queriendo ayudarte y queriéndote. Estoy en nuestro escondite, en Hogsmeade, que desde hace unos años es casi mi casa, casa que me recordaba a ti. Me recordaba los momentos vividos allí, casi todos felices, menos el último... Te quiero Maiga. Siempre te querré.  
  
Adiós --------- Sirius  
  
PD: Sé feliz. 


	6. Harry. La otra mirada.

Capítulo 6  
  
La otra mirada  
  
Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
"Otro año" pensó Harry. "Y el último" pensó suspirando. Ese año el subdirector y profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era Snape. "LO que me queda" susurró amargamente. Todos se sentaron, y empezó la prueba de los del primer año. El sombrero lo puso Snape, y más de un alumno se sintió intimidado por él. Siempre que alguno le mandaban a griffindor, los de esta casa aplaudían, con un cierto nerviosismo; nadie sabía cuando Maiga. Todos estaban impacientes por conocerla. Ginny, que estaba al lado de Harry, sacó un cromo de Maiga y se lo enseñó a los que estaban a su alrededor: - Es lo único que sé sobre ella, bueno y que es la madrina de Harry.- dijo Ginny mirando nerviosamente a Harry y luego a todos. - Yo tampoco sé mucho de ella, he vivido con ella, pero es reacia a contar cosas. - Yo le pregunté a mi padre, y me dijo que la había conocido poco. Lo dijo con mucho misterio. Mi madre me contó que era muy simpática. Nada más.-dijo Ron quitándole importancia. Hermione después de comerse dijo:-Yo no os puedo ayudar, mis padres son muggles, aunque mi madre dice que el nombre de Maiga le suena. Tiene buena memoria para los nombres, pero no cae de que lo conoce. Yo le he dicho que se habrá confundido de nombre, pero ella insiste en que conoce el nombre. Se quedaron callados , ensimismados en la comida, expectantes a que su nueva jefa apareciera. Al rato, cuando todos habían terminado sobradamente, Dumblendore se levantó y dijo: - Por razones, que no pienso nombrar, la jefa griffindor no os será presentada hasta mañana. Así que, prefectos llevaros a los alumnos hasta sus cuartos. Los griffindors se sintieron más decepcionados, y Hermione nada más terminar el director de hablar, se levantó y como buena prefecta , se llevó ordenadamente (junto a Ron, que también es prefecto, tal vez difícil de creer, pero eso demuestra que los sueños se pueden cumplir) a los alumnos a sus cuartos. Harry se dirigió a su casa pensativo, pensando en el misterio del que se rodeaba su madrina. Y lo que había dicho Hermione, de que a su madre le sonaba el nombre de Maiga, eso era demasiado extraño para él. Se fue de la sala común a su cuarto, alejado por el ajetreo. Se sentó en la cama y sacó pluma, tinta y papel. En un principio no supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Cogió y escribió:  
  
" Querida señora Granger:  
  
Soy Harry Potter, el amigo de Hermione. Hoy estábamos hablando sobre mi madrina, Maiga Griffindor de la Rosa. Desearía saber de donde conoce el nombre, porque tal vez así puedo desentrañar el pasado de ella. Apenas la conozco y tal vez así pueda conocerla algo más. No diga nada a Hermione de esta carta, por lo menos no todavía.  
  
Adiós Harry Potter PD: Gracias por todo. "  
  
No estaba seguro de mandarla, pero decidió dársela a su fiel lechuza. Ésta aceptó alegremente el encargo. Cuando Ron entró, le dio la espalda y no le dijo lo que había hecho. Se acostó sin hablar con Ron, y rápidamente se durmió.  
  
Primer día  
  
Por la mañana se levantó, sobresaltado por culpa de una pesadilla, de la cual despertó porque le dolía un montón la cicatriz . Solo recordaba dos imágenes, la cara culebrina de Voldemort, y un claro, con árboles plateados cerrándolo. Por culpa del escozor de la cicatriz salió de su casa malhumorado sin hablar con nadie. Se dirigió al comedor, con un sentimiento de hambre. Entes de sentarse se puso a hablar con unos ravenclaws. Estaban todos menos Maiga. Cuando llegó, todos se callaron y se sentaron. Harry notó en su compostura un cierto signo de fastidio, y un movimiento de templanza. Vio durante un segundo a una Maiga, que parecía una gran sabia, vestida con las más bellas ropas, que eran burdas en comparación con ella. Seguidamente vio otra imagen, en que ella iba vestida como una dama guerrera. Vio un grandeza que en pocas personas había conocido. Ella se acercó a la mesa del comedor, donde habló lentamente, y todos la aplaudieron. Al terminar sonrió y se sentó. Así todos se volvieron a sentar, después de haber levantado para vitorearla, y continuaron con el desayuno. Se sintió desesperado, porque quería conocer el pasado de su madrina, de un pasado que ella no quería que conociera. No sabía porque ella no confiaba en él, porque era tan cerrada con él. Esperó impacientemente a que el correo llegara. Cuando éste llegó, su lechuza dejó un paquete junto a él. Lo guardó rápidamente y se fue fuera. Antes de salir vio a Maiga leyendo, con una expresión triste, un pergamino. Subió las escaleras y se sentó en los escalones de otra escalera cercana. Abrió el paquete, donde había una caja. Recordó haber visto cajas como esa en la casa de sus tíos. Era un CD. En la portada estaba Maiga. Llevaba en sus manos un violín. Cogió la carta que venía con el CD y leyó:  
  
"Querido Harry: Me ha llegado tu carta ahora, y se me apareció de una forma extraordinaria de que la conocía. Me acordé que es unas de las violinistas más famosas del ámbito internacional.Este disco es de mi hermana, que también es violinista. Yo no conocía su faceta mágica. Bueno, te dejo que estoy demasiado cansada (es bastante tarde). Adiós  
  
Granger"  
  
Mientras leía esto, Lupin se acercó por su espalda y se sentó junto a él. Harry estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se percató de la presencia de Lupin: - Harry debes entender su postura. Harry sorprendido de la presencia de Lupin, dijo: -¿Qué postura? - Ha sufrido mucho. Se apartó al mundo muggle. Seguramente no te habrá dicho nada porque no está preparada para contártelo. No ha usado su magia en años y se siente insegura aquí. Para convencerla para que viniera aquí, hemos estado mucho tiempo tras ella. -Es que yo sé que algo me oculta. - Todos ocultamos cosas.-dijo sonriendo- No te preocupes, yo también sentí lo que sientes cuando éramos amigos en el colegio. - ¿Te lo contó? - Sí, pero fue algo muy difícil para ella. Éramos muy buenos amigos. Con ella tuve más relación que con tu madre, pero la quiero igual. - Aunque ahora ya no sois tan amigos, ¿no? - Hemos perdido relación, por culpa de los años. - ¿Por qué no intentas ser otra vez amigo suyo? - Lo voy a intentar... -¿Por qué no me lo contará? - Su secreto, es algo complicado de contar. Y complicado de entender. Sin quieres saber lo que es, pregúntaselo sin rodeos. - Se lo preguntaré... Pero, ¿por qué se recluyó? - Le pasaron muchas cosas desgracias en poco tiempo, y se deprimió mucho Algunas personas creyeron que estaba loca, que todo le había afectado demasiado. Decidió dejar de lado a los que la llamaban loca. Ni tus padres pudieron evitar que no volviera a nuestro mundo. Cuando murieron, se cerró más y la creyeron más loca. - ¿Por Sirius? -¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! - Me lo imaginaba, ella nunca se sentía traicionada cuando hablábamos de Sirius. - Harry, eres un máquina para descubrir las cosas.¡Ah! Debes saber una cosa. -¿Cuál? -Maiga te quiere mucho, ha luchado por ti un montón. Creo que ella aceptó el puesto de McGonagall para poder ser tu tutora aunque fuera un año. - Serán más, no pienso abandonarla tan rápidamente. Tendrá que echarme de casa. - Eso seguro, no podrá aguantarte por mucho tiempo. -¿Cómo que has vuelto? - Bueno, Snape me hará la poción. Siempre llevo algo encima, por si acaso. Si hay problemas me echan. - No creo que pase algo. - Eso espero. Se calló, se levantó y antes de irse dijo: -Ve a clase. No querrás llegar tarde como siempre, ¿no? Harry sonrió y se fue por la dirección contraria a la de su profesor favorito. 


	7. Problemas y malas soluciones

Capítulo 9  
  
Problemas y malas soluciones. ..................................................  
  
Los días pasaron rápidos, pero tanto para Maiga como para Snape, eran angustiosos. Se evitaban y sólo hablaban para lo más necesario, eso sí, con frialdad y de forma seca. Hay muchas cosas que contar, pero yo sólo os contaré en este capítulo lo más importante que le pasó a Maiga, porque no quiero escribir la Biblia en verso. Así que, nos situaremos en la clase de Transformaciones, anterior al día de Halloween. Se me ha olvidado el que Maiga puso juntos a Slytherin y a Griffindor, de séptimo, en su clase. Los ponía juntos o se quedaban sin dar clase Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf. No quería pedir a Snape si podían llegar a un acuerdo en relación con ese problema, en realidad no quería hablar de nada con él. Ese día llegaba tarde a clase, por lo que decidió entrar en la clase por donde entraban los alumnos, y no por donde entraba normalmente, una puerta de madera escondida detrás de un viejo y pesado tapiz. Iba corriendo y aunque se sentía como una rosa se encontraba cansada por dentro. Cuando entró se encontró a Malfoy, a Potter y a Granger peleándose (Ron no estaba porque hubo un APN accidente en pociones con Neville): - ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- gritó de forma que todos se callaron asustados. Se sentó toda la clase, pero Malfoy dijo suavemente a Hermione: "Sangre sucia" El rostro de Maiga se quebró dejando en su voz muchos trozos de lo roto: -¿Qué has dicho, señor Malfoy? - Nada, profesora. - Te lo vuelvo a preguntar:¿qué has dicho a la señorita Granger? Si eres capaz de decirlo en voz baja, también serás capaz de decirlo en voz alta a toda la clase. Todos supieron que Malfoy tenía las perder, si no decía lo que había dicho, quedaba como un valentón cobarde y si lo decía, un castigo caería. Malfoy vaciló, pero con voz segura dijo: -"Sangre sucia" Desde que lo había dicho por primera vez, la mirada de Maiga era fría y calculadora. Ella suspiró y después de apoyarse en la mesa preguntó: - ¿Por qué has dicho eso? -Porque es la verdad, profesora, y a mí me gusta decir la verdad de vez en cuando. - A mí me gusta decirla siempre, y eso no es la razón de que vaya soltando por ahí el que eres miembro de una familia de Death-Eaters, que adoran al Señor Oscuro durante toda su vida, como si fueran unos adolescentes enamorados de su cantante favorito. Todos se miraron asombrados, sorprendidos por la forma cruda y dura en que había dicho tales palabras. Ella se paró a respirar, porque estaba un poco ahogada, y observó la escena y dijo: - No importa la razón de la pelea de la que habéis sido protagonistas, a Potter le quitaré 5 puntos y a Granger igual. A ti Señor Malfoy, le daré un consejo, la sangre es solo sangre y lo importante es esto-señaló al corazón- también le quitaré 10 puntos, % por pelearse y otros % pon insultar de forma tan patética a una compañera. Bueno, empecemos la clase, nos estamos atrasando mucho. La gente se miró y perplejos empezaron la clase. Ella empezó y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Como se quema la pólvora seca, se extendió lo que había dicho Maiga a Malfoy, no sin algunos añadidos de más por parte de la gente. Muchos griffindors se alegraron de la reacción de Maiga. Pero muchos Slytherins (todos) se indignaron, aunque sabían que lo que decía ella era verdad. Por supuesto, Lucius Malfoy también se enteró, enseguida por supuesto, y como siempre tomó cartas en el asunto. Aunque pidió un "castigo" muy simple, era también duro y odioso Ella tenía que pedirle perdón al chico, en una clase donde hubiera Slytherins y Griffindors. Cuando se lo dijo Dumblendore de lo que se le había pedido, se alteró muchísimo: - ¿Qué me pide eso? Tú que crees, ¿qué estoy loca? -Tranquilízate. En cierto modo, él tiene razón. - ¿Qué eres el abogado del diablo? Te estás poniendo de su parte, Albus. - No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie, y lo sabes. Pero creo que no debías de haberle dicho eso, al chaval. Yo pienso lo mismo, pero hay que ser precavidos, hay que ser cuidadosos con las cartas que echamos. Ella le miró con furia, pero entendió lo que le querían decir, y eso hizo que se tranquilizara. Cuando se tranquilizó, siguió hablando: -Sí, ya sé que no debería haberle dicho nada, pero no pude aguantarlo. Me puso negra con ese comentario. No pienso pedir perdón- dijo esto último de una forma más duramente. -Debes pedir perdón, porque... -¿Qué pasaría? -Lucius obligará al consejo a que te despidan. Ella se quedó paralizada al escucharlo. Con un ligero balbuceo dijo: -No pienso... pedirle... perdón. Da igual... dejo de ser profesora.- con lágrimas en los ojos y en las mejillas. -¡TE ORDENO QUE LE PIDAS PERDÓN! ¡NO SEAS ORGULLOSA, TRÁGATE TU MALDITO ORGULLO YA DE UNAS VEZ! Le miró asustada, nunca le había visto tan autoritario. Nunca le había hablado así. -Va...Va..le- contestó mirando hacia abajo, sintiéndose humillada -Entonces vayamos ya,¿de acuerdo? Si no me equivoco séptimo de Slytherin y Griffindor se encuentran dando clases de Pociones.- habló un tranquilo Albus. Maiga decidió hacer lo que le decía Dumblendore, pero no lo veía justo. No le importaba pedir perdón a Malfoy delante de Lupin, porque él era amigo suyo. Pero cuando estuvo al lado de la clase, oyó una autoritaria voz, la de Snape. Lupin, estaba ahora convertido en un lobato. Y Snape le sustituía. -No pienso pedir perdón a Malfoy delante de Snape.- dijo con un susurro, pero claramente exaltada. -Maiga-dijo el otro con un susurro también- Debes superar tus problemas. Si ahora haces lo que te pido, arreglarás uno. El otro seguirá, porque tú deseas que siga. Si ahora no haces lo que te pido, ya nunca lo harás. Maiga miró al suelo. Supo que Lucius quería dejarla en ridículo. Pero decidió que aguantaría y sería fuerte. Nada más llamar a la puerta, Snape la abrió. Se sorprendió de verla e hizo un ademán para que entrara. Ella aceptó la invitación y habló: -Profesor Snape, vengo a pedir perdón a Malfoy por lo que le dije ayer. Después de esta declaración hubo dos reacciones muy diferentes. Los griffindors se sintieron ultrajados, porque sabían la influencia que tenía el padre de Malfoy sobre el consejo del colegio, y los Slytherins se encontraron satisfechos, por el dolor de su casa rival y por lo que ella había hecho, pero más de uno pensaban que lo que el padre de Malfoy había hecho era algo repugnante. Bueno, pero se me olvidaba comentar otra tercera reacción, experimentada por Snape y por Malfoy, la de ver como alguien era chantajeado por decir la verdad, y debía ceder a la fuerza. Malfoy no supo lo que decir, lo que hacer, pero se decidió por un simple: -Perdonada. Muchos Slytherins tomaron la situación como un triunfo, pero para Draco era todo lo contrario. Le dio pena incluso, aunque sabía que ella no sentía lo dicho, pero como lo iba sentir se preguntó mil veces. Su padre le contó lo que le habían pasado a sus padre, con gestos y movimientos alegres. Además, el no quería ser un Death-Eater. -Podéis salir, ya ha terminado la clase. No os mandaré nada, solo tenéis que hacer lo mandado por Lupin el otro día. Adiós. La gente se empezó a ir , y Maiga iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Snape le cogió del brazo para que no se fuera. Cuando se fue todo el mundo, le soltó y se puso a recoger algunas cosillas. Estaba callado y no mostraba intención de hablar. Pero cuando ella iba a empezar a hablae, se acercó a ella y le puso sus dedos delante de los labios de ella, y empezó a hablar, mientes se apoyaba en una mesa. -Maiga, siento lo de Malfoy. Lo que no entiendo la razón de que le hayas pedido perdón.- con esas palabras siguió recogiendo, pero le miraba a la cara mientras recogía. -Albus me obligó.. porque Lucius había amenazado con el despido. Yo quería pedir perdón, pero me obligaron a ello. Él asintió cuando ella se calló. Ella sabía que él todavía tenía algo que decirle, así que esperó pacientemente. - Maiga,¿ya no te importo? - ¿A qué te refieres? - A lo que has oído. A que si ya no te importo nada. Desde que llegamos no hemos sostenido una conversación, ni unas palabras amables, todo era frialdad entre nosotros. -¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué me importas o no?- y se fue dejando a un confuso Severus dirigiéndose a su despacho, donde se encontró con Malfoy. -¿Qué haces aquí? -Deseo hablar con usted. -Vale, entra.- dijo señalando a la puerta ahora abierta. Él entró y se quedó de pie esperando a que ella entrara y se sentara. Se sentó cuando ella le invitó a ello: -Malfoy, habla ya que está aquí. -Profesora de la Rosa, yo no quería sus disculpas. -¿Por qué Malfoy?-dijo sorprendida, pero aguantando la compostura. -Porque tenía razón. Todo lo que dijo era verdad, pero yo no puedo evitarlo... aunque quiera. Ella le miró piadosamente. -A mí no me gustaría ser como mi padre. -No tienes que ser igual que él. -¿Pero como puedo evitar eso?-dijo llorando. Ella se levantó y se arrodilló junto a él. -Cada persona es única, y puede elegir su destino, porque el destino nunca nos elige, nosotros lo forjamos día a día. -Mi padre me tiene prohibido todo lo que me gusta.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿Qué te gusta? -La música y la lectura, sobre todo la muggle. Muchas veces me he metido en bibliotecas muggles, sé que si mi padre se entera me matará. - A mí también me gustan esas cosas. Mira.- dijo levantándose y acercándole un maletín.- ábrelo- dijo con una sonrisa. Él hizo lo que se le pidió, era un violín. -Aprendí a tocarlo hace ya 17 años. Cuando todos mis seres queridos desaparecieron, me sumergí en la música. Fui a una escuela de música y allí refiné mi forma de tocar. Aprendí progresivamente a tocar todos los instrumentos. La música hizo que mi espíritu roto resurgier, como un fénix de las cenizas. Malfoy no dejó de mirar el violín, enbelesado con su belleza. Su olor, su color, su tacto eran divinos: -¿Te gusta? Si quieres te enseño a tocarlo. No tiene que saberlo nadie. Esta habitación tiene un conjuro para que no se transmitan los sonidos. Draco sonrió. -¿Haría eso por mí? Si por mi culpa ha sido el hazmerreír del colegio. -Lo sé. Pero prefiero que te salves de las garras de lo oscuro. Él volvió a sonreír y la abrazó. Ella se sorprendió del impulso, pero aceptó el abrazo: Gracias profesora, debo irme. Gracias, de verdad. Se fue como un rayo. Ella pensó:"Hay esperanzas" Dracó se limpió las últimas lágrimas y se sintió feliz. Mejr dicho, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. N/A: Os ha gustado? 


End file.
